A Chinese chestnut planting was established at Auburn University, Auburn, Ala., from nuts collected in Hubei Province, P.R. China. Plants were grown in containers under sprinkler irrigation at the main campus and selection were made for dwarfism, precocity, cold hardiness, everbearing, productivity, nut size and quality.